Alpha and Omega Idaho Love
by Alphawolfben
Summary: I was asked to make this story by Chaosfox60 so here it is. What if Kate and Humphrey didn't fine Marcel and Paddy straight away when they got to Idaho and had to stay the night in a den what would happen betweent he Alpha and Omega would they stay or return home ?


**Alpha and Omega Idaho Love**

Kate and Humphrey had just been realsed from the humans they didn't look back as they kept running with Kate being an Alpha she could run faster then Humphrey and ended up looking around the landscape. "Wow this isn't Jasper" Kate said as Humphrey just catched up "Yeah but I gotta admit it is pretty beautiful" Humphrey said as Kate had to agree the landscape was beautiful as she turned to Humphrey with a serious face. "We got to try and find where we are Humphrey come on" Kate said motioning the Omega to follow her as he did they looked all day till the moon came out and Humphrey had enough. "Kate we got to rest let's find a den and rest" Humphrey said as Kate just sighed knowing he was right as they easily found and den and walked in to rest.

As Kate and Humphrey laid down in the den as Humphrey's stomuch growled as he looked at Kate her being the alpha she was suppose to hunt for the pack. "Kate I'm hungry can you maybe get some food" Humphrey asked as Kate just sighed and looked down remebering her first hunt. "Humphrey I don't think I can after the hunt you know I don't think I can hunt" Kate sighed just to see Humphrey walk out the den leaving Kate confused. "Hmmm must be an Omega thing" Kate thought resting her head on her paws. After 5 minute's Humphrey returned dragging a deer as Kate looked up her jaw dropping as she saw Humphrey drag the deer over and look at Kate "Someone has to hunt and get the food" Humphrey said taking a leg and sitting on his own. Kate just took her part and and had her share before getting up and walking to Humphrey to question the Omega on how he could kill anything nevermind a deer.

"Humphrey care to tell me how you killed that deer" Kate asked Humphrey as he just finshed his leg to look up at her and clear his throat and thought up something quickly as he looked at her "well when Omega's only get scraps of food someone had to hunt for the Omega's of the pack and I decided to do it so that how" Humphrey said strongly as Kate looked down she had no clue the Omega's barely got any food and looked at Humphrey before walking to her old spot and thought about it "I'm sorry Humphrey I never knew" Kate thought to herself as she feel asleep thinking about the arranged wedding she had with Garth making her worried as she slept. Meanwhile Humphrey noticed the look on Kate's face seeing she was worried as he got up and walked over to her. "Kate what's wrong" Humphrey whispered waking her up as she strecthced and looked at Humphrey "What's wrong" Humphrey repeated as Kate sighed knowing she would have to tell her best freind what was going to happen when they returned to the pack as she thought about a good excuse "Oh erm I'm arrenged to get married to marry Garth" Kate said accedntily before covering her mouth seeing Humphrey have a blank reaction as she just sighed looking into the Omega's eyes and explaining herself. "Turn's out my farther and Garth's dad where going to unite the pack by making me and Garth that's why I was at the moonlight howl with him last night" Kate admitted as she looked at Humphrey who had a blank face making her scared since he never had gone this long without talking as she saw him walk towards the den entrance.

Kate got up following him to the entrance about to say something before he turned to face her "I don't accept this arranged marrige Kate and will not let just some random Alpha take you away from me I have lost my Mom and Dad not you though" Humphrey said confidently tackleing her and pinning her shocking Kate as she tried to to get free but Humphrey didn't let her move smiling at her making her blush. Humphrey then moved to her ear and licked and nibbled her ear making her wag her tail and smile at him before her whispered at her "No one will have you Kate I will claim you as my own and that mean's Garth will never have you" Humphrey said making Kate moan slightly as Humphrey went lower on Kate and started to lick Kate's pussy making her moan loudly. "OHH Humphrey that feels good" Kate moaned more feeling Humphrey lick her softly and making sure to be gentle as Kate just enjoyed it licking his head "Humphrey I love you" Kate moaned as Humphrey crawled over to her and rubbed noses with her making her smiles as she hugged him. "Humphrey please take me then I don't want to be married to Garth but you" Kate said as Humphrey just took her making her dig her claws into her lovers mate back as he mated her for a good 10 minutes before knotting her and realseing his seed into her making them both moan as they fell on each other in pleasure with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Kate was the first to wake up out of the two and looked at Humphrey sleeping on her chest smiling as she woke him up "hey handsome you sleep well" Kate said as Humphrey just licked her muzzle "I enjoyed it last night Humphrey" Kate smiled as Humphrey smirked kissing her. "Humphrey let's get married right now" Kate asked as Humphrey smiled and nodded "Okay Kate let's have a quick one" Humphrey said before they did the shorten version of the a marrige as they both took in each others scents and nibbled each others ears before nuzzling and sealing their marrige as they smiled and Kate looked outside to see it was morning. "We better get going love" Kate smiled as Humphrey nodded pulling out of Kate making her moan as she got up with him and walked out to search the area once more. They soon found a golfing goose and duck caddy playing golf "well if we ask them they might be able to tell us where we are" Humphrey said as Kate just nibbled his ear "if not we eat" Kate said making Humphrey chuckle as they both jumped off the cliff edge and approached the two birds the duck took off but the goose never noticed the wolves till it was too late as he looked back to see the two wolves. "Ah hello you two wolves quick look behind you" Marcel said as he hit Humphrey on the head running off as Kate smirked whispering to Humphrey "grab him love" Kate said as he chased the goose and tackled him to the ground "So you want a explation" Marcel said as Kate ran over and nodded "Yeah where are we" Kate asked.

"Why are we in Idaho" Kate asked looking at the duck named Paddy "You are here to repopulate" Paddy said as Kate looked at Humphrey with his mouth open and togngue out. "well sounds good to me this pack need's some wolves" Humphrey said looking at Kate whi just blushed and pulled Humphrey over "Let's talk love" Kate said walking to Humphrey. "I do love you Humphrey and want a family but what if the war is happening right now and my family is dead or worse" Kate said crying into her lovers shoulder as Humphrey just hugged her licking her face "Kate your farther always finds a way around this besides I hear Lilly like's Garth so maybe they destroyed the law and let them be togther so what you say wanna stay here with me and maybe a family" Humphrey offered as she nodded happily hugging him as the returned to Marcel and Paddy nodding "where staying guy's and might consider some pups" Kate said shyly as the birds laughed "we heard about your pack we will check up on them if you like" Marcel said as Kate thanked them and looked at Humphrey before heading back to their den to give Idaho what they needed a wolf pack.


End file.
